1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology may conceivably be applied to article management. For example, in inventory management, by affixing an RFID tag (hereinafter, tag) to each article, and by reading an ID within that tag, it is possible to acquire information on the type and quantity of that article. By conducting this process when loading or unloading from a warehouse or other repository, inventory management becomes easier.
In addition, a technology that searches for the location of an article stored in a warehouse or other repository, and to which an RFID tag is affixed, is described in Patent Reference 1. Patent Reference 1 describes a technology whereby a robot acquires the location of an RFID tag.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-320074